Murder Island
by Volcora
Summary: 21 Pokemon arrive at blissful looking tropical island to have the party of their lives and maybe win the island at the end of the supposed 1 week party. Instead, they stumble upon a massacre in which the murderer(s) swear(s) they will not live through. Rated T for some certain discussion topics and death. On hiatus


_**Sorry, to all my TPI fans. It's like I've run out of ideas for both TPIs, but I'm still bursting with other ideas for other stories, like if I was a trainer, or a story about that trainers Pokemon or whatever. Or a PMD fanfic. So, if I've been disappointing you, I'm sorry. But because I've been reading murder mysteries lately, I decided to write my own. So, here we go! I am going to introduce 20 of my own OCs, most recently made up, so bear with me! So, Italics means thoughts, mostly. I might forget to add em in, so yeah. Also, if you even pay attention to the music I set, for this chapter, it's "Hidden Land Reorchestrated" by HappyDragonite, but it could be located on GlitchxCity's account. I don't remember, I've been busy.**_

* * *

**In another alternate universe where TPI does not exist... and murder mysteries pop up everywhere... often solved by the good guys... which Arceus created out of boredom to see what happens and all that... and everyone had slight alters than from the real Pokemon universe... There was still only one Arceus, of course, just that she reigned over many, many alternate universes and the original one... And I would say more, but you would get bored...**

Shiro frowned. Pich was happily talking to the Lapras and was sitting a a very secure position beside him. "Mew and Victini's Rocking Island Party Give-away..." Shiro was an albino Eevee with a green scarf and black paw pads (or whatever you call them).

"Strange."

_It's strange because the invite was for Pich, and not me._

Pich was a spiky eared Pichu with a hoodie designed to look like her torso. The hoodie also had ears holes.

_Pich is only 2 months and 2 weeks old, which makes inviting her to a huge party where she could win the entire island makes no sense, as she wouldn't know how to manage it._

"Shiro-chaaaan!" Pich pointed out the the ocean. "The island!" Shiro shook himself out of his thoughts and looked at where she was pointing. He saw a very nice island with a big mansion, a few small cottages, a forest, cliffs, and of course, beaches. He also saw someone climbing off another Lapras-with the help of some other Pokemon.

"So. We are not the only ones," Shiro muttered. Soon, the Lapras they were on smoothly pulled up to the dock.

"Thank you!" Pich grabbed the long straps to their 3 suitcases and hauled it off with more strength than one would think.

"Heya dude, what's up? You here to rock this awesome party too?" A Roggenrola hopped up. Judging from his voice, he was really happy. "I'm Rock N' Roll, just so ya know. That's dude's Void. Doesn't talk much."

Shiro looked up and stared straight into Void's eyes, Void returning it.

_Shiro: Does he-or anyone else- know? _**_(If a part is written in script format, they are talking through telepathy. FYI, only those participating in the conversation can hear the telepathy. Most telepathic convos will be between Void, Midnight, and Shiro unless Void, the one who holds the power to communicate telepathically and let others join in, invites someone else in.)_**

_Void: No. You know perfectly well most Pokemon, for some reason, can't handle my telepathy. It gives them headaches. _

_Shiro: Alright._

"You can call me Rockin for short." The Roggenrola didn't seem to notice the brief stare. "Ooh, hey, who's the little kid?" Rockin noticed Pich looking around.

"That's Pich. She was the one who received the invite. I'm her guardian."

"Dude, you can't be that old! How old are you?!" Rockin was in disbelief. _Was he REALLY the guardian of that Pichu? He doesn't even look like he's 15 yet?_

"I'm eleven."

"YOU ARE KIDDING ME!"

"I assure you, I am not."

"Meh. If ya say so man. OI! MISA! KHIONE! GOT SOME NEW DUDES!" Rockin yelled and was answered by a "Hang on a sec!" And a much softer "Coming."

A Gardevoir with longer hair and a shiny Glaceon popped out the mansion and came over. As they approached, Shiro could see a hint of confusion in the Gardevoir's eyes, which quickly faded away.

"Hi, I'm Misa," the Gardevoir said when the two reached the others.

"Khione." The Glaceon nodded politely, but shyly at them. At closer inspection, people could see diamond anklets, one per leg. Her "boots" were a deep ocean blue.

"As ya see, we are the only ones here. For now-Hey! Look, there's a Wailord!" Rockin pointed (somehow) out to the ocean, where an actual Wailord came up with several passengers and their luggage.

"Hi, I'm-HELLO~" a Deerling stepped off the Wailord and smiled at everyone-until she saw Shiro. "How are you doing, handsome?" She smiled seductively at Shiro, who ignored her.

"He isn't interested in you, DUH." A sarcastic voice came from the Wailord, revealed to be a Spriritomb with ghostly wings coming from his rock. "I'm Tomb. Yes, that's my name. This crazy person over here is Meer." Tomb, even when he was serious, always had hints of sarcasm in his voice.

"He is soo dreamy," Meer stared at Shiro.

"Whatever." Tomb used his Psychic powers to lift his luggage off and drop Meer's luggage on her head. _This is lame. I only came because my friends said I really needed to do something fun. They all seem like idiots. Except Shiro. At least he seems mature, although he looks like he's 10 or something._

"I'm Mach. I came here on vacation because my boss said it would be great to. Heavy duty worker at your service." Mach was a Machamp who was carrying all the luggage on the Wailord.

"Thank you! At least someone has respect and kindness, which is more than I can say for the rest of you spoiled idiots." A Lopunny wearing a light brown hat, light brown boots, and light brown gloves came off the Wailord.

"Oh joy, the queen of spoiled prissy rich brats. All hail Silvina." Tomb's voice was loaded with sarcasm.

"Shut up!"

"We here already?" A Snivy with a gold and green jacket jumped off the Wailord. "Hello. I'm Jade." She walked off after Mach, who was setting all the luggage down.

"No harmful shenanigans, got it?" A stern voice floated down from the Wailord.

"I got it! And so does Morkez! (**_I just love the name Morkez. I don't know why_**.)" another voice insisted.

"Whatever." A new voice said.

"I'll accept that for now." An Audino with bigger ears and longer ear extensions came off the Wailord. "Deenee here. Since this seems like a big party, I was invited to stay, and also provide medical attention, just in case. But we won't need it, AM I RIGHT?"

"Fine. I'm Flick." A Litwick floated off, although he didn't look too happy.

"Like I'm going to listen?" Morkez, who was a Deino, stalked off the Wailord. "No one tes me what to do."

"This nurse says otherwise," Deenee growled, glaring at Morkez. I_ brought plenty of medical supplies, but I'm going to have to watch them. No one really knows how to use them._

"Geez woman. Back off." Morkez was annoyed. _A dude can't relax when the police are trying to catch him. Here's a great spot to hide._

"Ugh." Flick floated back and forth._ I had some totally awesome pranks planned too..._

"Hi! How are you doing? I'm Midnight who-" A shiny Purrloin with a granite anklet on her front left paw stepped off the Wailord. When she saw Void and Shiro, she stopped dead, staring at them.

_Void: Of all the ways we could be reunited._

_Midnight: I know._

_Shiro: This is a pretty big coincidence... Too big. I think this was planned._

_Midnight: You think too much. The old days, thank Arceus, are over. It's not like anyone's going to die._

_Void: Midnight is right. You weren't even supposed to be here Shiro. Either way, we shouldn't really hang together though. _

_Shiro: Fine with me._

_Midnight: You're as cold as ever._

_Void: He's always been like that, as far as I know. We should probably stop talking._

"Hey! Stop staring at him! HE'S MINE!" Meer growled at Midnight, who stared at Shiro for most of the telepathic conversation. Midnight blinked. "He's got a girlfriend?"

"No, I don't. And I'm not interested in one," Shiro replied.

"Aww, you'll come off it. Right?" Meer tried to kiss Shiro, who dodged. Midnight laughed. "He isn't interested in you."

"Hmph! You're just jealous because I'm better and cuter than you! And that he likes me more!" Meer stuck her tongue out at Midnight.

_If only Meer actually knew the connection between Void, Shiro, and I._ Midnight spotted a Lapras out in the ocean. "Look!" She pointed.

"Another Lapras is coming," Shiro confirmed. "I can't see it!" Flick complained.

_Void: It's a whole train of them. I guess they have the rest of the arrivals._

_Midnight: Yeah. I can see other people on top._

_Shiro: ..._

Soon, the Lapras train arrived, some with only Pokemon on them, and others with only luggage. A Vulpix and Luxray came off the first Lapras.

"I'm Amber. You idiots don't need to know anything more." The Vulpix, who's ear tips and paws were colored black, snagged her luggage without looking at anyone.

"HiyaI'mMalchaerhowyadoinI'mfineincaseyouwerewonde ringletsgohavesomefunWHEEEEEEEEEE!" The Luxray zoomed around everyone. "Did you notice we are all special?" Malchaer stopped dead for a second before zooming off again.

"Now that you think about it, a lot of us are different from our average species," Misa realized.

A high buzz filled the air, then quickly stopped as a pissed off Crobat zoomed in from the sky. "Go away you mother f***ers, I don't need your d*** a**es in my way."

Amber had a smirk on her face, which was quickly wiped out when she realized that she didn't have her luggage anymore. "Hey!" Amber growled angrily.

"HAHAHA!" Flick and Morkez were laughing their butts off. Growling, Amber grabbed her luggage and launched a black Flamethrower at the two. Flick "ate" the fire, Morkez grinning like a maniac.

"Hey guys, I'm Archaen, and this Alakazam is Zam." An Arcanine quickly hopped off his Lapras, Zam the Alakazam following.

Everyone soon introduced themselves, some rather relunctantly before a Togetic flew in from the sky. "Hi everyone. I'm John." Flick started cracking up as soon as John announced his name. Soon, almost everyone was laughing along, although Void, Khione, and Jade only smiled. Shiro, Toxic, Amber, Zam, Tomb, and Silvina didn't smile or laugh at all.

"What?" John asked. "Nothing dude. Just wow, here we all are, with weird names and all and BAM! You come along with a perfectly normal name. It's just, HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rockin fell over laughing. "Crap, help me up?"

Everyone headed inside and picked their rooms. After everyone was situated inside their room, they all met in the huge living room, awaiting their hosts, Victini and Mew

* * *

_**So, another side story. This one takes huge planning for me though, because I have to make sure there is a way for everyone to be either proven innocent or for the murderers to be proven guilty. Yes, there is more than one. to make it difficult. But, to help, each chapter will alternate between each murderer. Yes, they are in, ahem, "cahoots" with each other. Just that they plan the deaths and the order together. Their methods will differ from each murderer. So, when you guess who they are, label them Murderer 1, 2, and 3. There's a poll set up, and you can all vote on who you think it is. Stereotypes, here ya go.**_

**Stereotypes**

**Amber-The Fiery Evil Temptress**

**Archaen-The Rough and Tough One**

**Deenee-The Outspoken Medical Expert**

**Flick-The Fun-Loving Prankster**

**Jade-Mother Nature's Techno Girl**

**John-The MPD Dude**

**Khione-The Kind and Quiet Amnesiac**

**Mach-The Gentle Giant**

**Malchaer-The Crazy yet Smart One**

**Meer-The Crazy and Manical One-Track-Minded Fangirl**

**Midnight-The Sneaky, Matchmaking Romantic**

**Misa-The Delicate, Pretty, yet Practical One**

**Morkez-The Expert Criminal Juvie**

**Pich-The Electrifyingly Powerful Wonder Child**

**Rock N' Roll-The Wild, Rocking Party Animal**

**Shiro-The Logic-Defying Bad*** Bishie**

**Silvina-The Prissy Rich Brat**

**Tomb-The Sarcastically Pessimistic One**

**Toxic-The Devil Reborn**

**Void-The Silent and Lonely Loner**

**Zam-The Quick-Thinking Super Genius**

_**I love making up names starting with M. Anyway, I tried to make the stereotypes unique. The more detailed (ish) the more developed or loved that character is. Most, however, are simple because there isn't really any other way to describe them. I hope you like this story!**_


End file.
